


Princesse des chats

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [6]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Gen, Princesse, Write in 1 hour, chat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Haru était revenue du royaume des chats. Du bord de sa fenêtre, elle rêvassait en pensant à ses amis fait là-bas. Que devenaient-ils ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je vous présente dès maintenant ce petit texte pas franchement très intelligent mais que j'ai bien aimée écrire ! Il a été écrit durant la nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Princesse

A la fenêtre de chez elle, Haru rêvassait après une énième journée d'école. Depuis son retour du royaume des chats, ses amis la trouvaient changée. Pourtant elle ne voyait pas en quoi. La vie suivait son cours et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de réagir différemment. Peut-être que ses amis trouvaient bizarre le fait qu'elle rêvasse plus souvent qu'avant ? En même temps, il y avait de quoi avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu !

Elle avait failli devenir mariée à un chat. Failli devenir la princesse d'un royaume dont elle ne connaissait presque rien. C'était étrange quand on y pense. A l'origine, elle avait juste voulue sauver un chat qui allait se faire écraser. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un prince et qu'elle allait être entrainée dans une incroyable histoire ? Si elle en parlait, Haru était certaine que ses camarades la prendraient pour une folle.

Jamais ils ne pourront voir les étendues d'herbe à chat, les mignonnes minuscules maisons, le fantastique château, les étendus de souris et poissons comme nourriture et même les centaines de chats différent. La jeune fille aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il devenait, tous ces chats qu'elle avait rencontré il y a maintenant quelques mois.

Que devenaient Mouta, Toto, le Baron et même Blanche ? Cette dernière devait être devenue princesse du royaume à présent. Elle avait été tellement émue en voyant la déclaration de Loon envers la jeune chatte blanche. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle profitait à présent de la vie. Elle le méritait vraiment. Blanche était tellement douce et gentille, elle allait être une princesse idéale pour le royaume des chats.

Princesse des chats. Quelles étaient les responsabilités d'un tel rôle ? S'assurer que la quantité de poisson et de souris était toujours suffisante ? Vérifier que l'herbe à chat de pourrissait pas ? En fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était amusant à imaginer. Repenser au royaume lui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau ses attributs de chats. Ses petites oreilles toutes douces, ses moustaches très sensibles et même ses coussinets moelleux. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, ça avait été une drôle d'expérience qu'elle aimerait bien recommencer un jour. Juste pour pouvoir revoir tous ses amis chats.

« Haru ! Viens mettre la table, j'ai presque fini de préparer à manger ! »

Avec un léger soupir, la jeune fille se détacha de la fenêtre, la referma avec délicatesse avant de descendre rejoindre sa mère. Si elle était devenue princesse des chats, jamais on ne lui aurait demandé une chose pareille. Elle commença à sortir les assiettes quand sa mère reprit la parole.

« Au fait, tes amis ont une raison de te faire une blague ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai trouvée un drôle de paquet dans la boite aux lettres. Dessus, il y avait marqué : pour la presque princesse des chats. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial pour que tu reçoives ça ? »

Curieuse, Haru s'approcha de la commode pour voir le fameux paquet. Dessus, il y avait belle et bien cette étrange écriture avec à côté, une belle empreinte de chat. En ouvrant la boite, elle découvrit un étrange diadème fait avec des arrêtes de poisson ainsi qu'un petit sachet de biscuit en forme de poisson. Etouffant un léger rire, elle répondit.

« C'est une longue histoire ! J'ai fait la connaissance d'une princesse un peu particulière, c'est tout ! »


End file.
